


The Greatest Trainer

by GoodPersonFaceRightHere (Au2mata)



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Because of destruction, Dratini cycles through skins to get stronger, Dratini is representative of One for All, Just like how One for All cycles through users, Pokemon Battles, Shigaraki probably has Yveltal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:41:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27562453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Au2mata/pseuds/GoodPersonFaceRightHere
Summary: Midoriya overslept on the day he was supposed to receive his first Pokémon. But a chanced encounter with the world's greatest trainer gave him what he was looking for.
Relationships: Bakugou Katsuki/Midoriya Izuku, Izuku Midoriya & Dratini, Midoriya Izuku & Shigaraki Tomura | Shimura Tenko, Midoriya Izuku & Yagi Toshinori | All Might, Midoriya Izuku/Todoroki Shouto, Midoriya Izuku/Uraraka Ochako
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	The Greatest Trainer

To become the world’s greatest Pokémon trainer had always been Izuku Midoriya’s dream. It had been a goal of his ever since he watched the video of All Might, the world’s undefeated champion, save people from an inflamed building. 

That moment... 

It was deeply engraved into his mind. Like knife marks on wet soap. 

The man was simply radiant. His bright white teeth resembled ocean pearls. His swaying blonde hair shone bright like flares of the sun. His magnificent dragon that flew at his command…

All of it was only befitting to the man that the public held in such high revere. 

As he watched the scene from the comfort of his chair, he couldn’t help but vow to be just as great as All Might when he grew up. 

For this reason he studied day and night, watched tapes of All Might and his matches, and familiarized himself with the strengths and characteristics of every documented Pokémon. 

Finally, the day he waited for arrived.

It was the first day of August, the day that the annual gym challenge for the trainers of Japan would begin in earnest.

It was the day that the trainers of Japan would throw their hearts and souls into a nationwide hunt for the coveted gym badges. Only once they collected all eight, would they be given admittance to the island of Arcadia, and be able to partake in a tournament of supremacy. The grand prize, of course, was the opportunity to challenge the champion. 

The only qualification needed for such an event was to be the age of sixteen or older. This year, Izuku Midoriya just happened to be sixteen.

Like many other first time participants of the event, Izuku was instructed to meet up with their city’s Pokémon professors to obtain his starter Pokémon. Having dreamed of this day since his childhood days, Midoriya had already set his eyes on the Treecko offered by Professor Nezu. 

Unfortunately, he ended up oversleeping on this very important day. Hence why he was now running across the streets, earning honks from every direction as he raced to Professor Nezu’s laboratory. 

Finally, after exhausting himself, Izuku reached his destination. It was a building shaped like a triangular piece of cheese. 

The boy opened the door and bursted in, his pounding heart praying that he wasn’t too late. 

“Oh, Midoriya-kun.” Nezu’s eyes widened in amusement. “Are you here for your Pokémon?” 

Too breathless to speak, Midoriya could only nod for his answer. 

The mice-like professor scratched his head sheepishly. “Unfortunately, we’ve given away all the starter Pokémon. And I have just received an email that all other professors have run out as well.” 

Midoriya felt his body run cold. “So that means…” 

“I’m afraid you will have to wait until next year…” The mice like professor bowed his head in apology. 

“Oh…” Izuku’s back hunched in disappointment. He turned and left the laboratory. “I will see you next year, I guess.” 

Even his voice was dejected. 

* * *

Izuku found himself sitting on a bench by the lake. The body of water only reflected his pathetic self. Perhaps Kachan was right when he labeled him a worthless boy who couldn’t do anything right. 

There were rumors that this year was the last year that All Might was going to compete before retiring. 

If he waited for next year, then he might never get the one-on-one contest that he dreamed of. 

His tears dropped to his laps like salty rain. 

“Don’t cry! For I am here!” 

Almost like a creep, a large muscular man wearing a pair of sunglasses and obviously fake white mustache skidded in front of him, his feet drawing forth a cloud of dust. 

_ What a weirdo…  _ Midoriya thought to himself as he wiped his tears. Last thing he wanted was to cry and be taken advantage of by a stranger. 

“Young man, why do you shed tears?” The mustached stranger asked as he sat next to him. 

“It is nothing…” 

“People don’t cry for no reason.” The stranger placed a comforting hand on Midoriya’s back. “Tell me, I am listening.” 

“It is silly…” Midoriya offered. 

“Then let us all have a good laugh!” 

_ What a weirdo…  _ Midoriya sniffed his mucus dry. But if the man insisted, perhaps he could tell him. What harm could this bring? 

“The truth is. I wasn’t able to get a Pokémon to participate in the gym challenge today.” 

Like he expected, the stranger bursted out laughing. “You’re here bawling your eyes out over something like that? You’re right! It is silly! Hahahahahahahaha!” 

Midoriya’s face flushed with embarrassment. “If I knew you were going to laugh at me for real, I wouldn’t have told you!” 

Eventually, the laughter died down, but the smile that dangled on the man’s face remained ever-presently. “So? What made this year so important that it caused you to cry so uglily?” 

“If you keep making fun of me, then I’m leaving!” Midoriya huffed and stood up. 

The stranger quickly clasped his hands together and begged for Midoriya’s forgiveness. “I’m so sorry! Tell me, please? I will get on my knees and beg if I have to!” 

“Well, do you promise to listen to what I have to say without laughing?” 

“I do!” 

Midoriya stared at the man for a bit before relenting. “Ok then.” The boy sat back down. 

“I wanted to enter the gym challenge to get a chance to fight against All Might.” 

“Against All Might? What makes you want to do that?” 

“Well…” Midoriya was starting to get embarrassed again. “I have always idolized him. His radiance. His ability to influence others around him.” 

“Oh? And what do you plan on doing once you beat him?” 

“I…” Midoriya paused. “I haven’t thought about it that much, to be honest…” 

“Do you wish to become a Pokémon trainer just to fight him?” 

“I guess I want to become a great Pokémon trainer with strong Pokémon that others can rely on too…” 

“What do you think makes a Pokémon trainer strong?” 

Midoriya thought about it. “I think in the end it really comes down to the strength of their Pokémon…” 

“Just strength alone?” The stranger plodded. 

“And compassion as well.” 

“Those sounds like pretty solid answers.” The stranger nodded in agreement. 

“...but….” Midoriya spoke again. His fingers twiddling against each other. “Saying stuff like these all sounds like lip service...even to me… I honestly don’t know what makes a strong Pokémon trainer.” 

The boy’s hand balled up into a fist in a display of rare confidence. “But I know that it will become clear to me once I set out and experience the world myself.” 

“As a child I was frequently bullied by others for being meek.” Izuku continued. “But, the light of All Might was enough to keep me going.” 

“I figured if somehow I could stand face to face against him as his equal. Then perhaps, I would be able to leave my weak self behind and become a guiding light for someone else. Just like how All Might did for me.” Izuku finished. Only when he did, did it dawn on him that he said all of that to a complete stranger. 

What came to him next was the dreaded feeling of embarrassment that frequently visited him. All he wanted to do now was dig a hole and hide in it. 

“That’s a great answer.” 

To his surprise the strange man didn’t laugh. But instead simply stood up and tugged off his fake mustache. The sunglasses came off next. 

Midoriya was shocked to realize who he had been speaking to this entire time. 

“A-All Might?!!!!!!!!!!!”

“Yes, it is I!” All Might cheered, his hands posed on his waist, his chest straightened and puffed with dignity. 

“Young boy, what you said deeply moved me just now.” All Might said as he extended a hand for Midoriya to shake. Something the boy did all too eagerly. 

“If it is a Pokémon you need, I have one right here for you.” All Might said as he produced a red and white ball from his pocket. 

Midoriya almost couldn’t believe what he was hearing. To receive a Pokémon from the undefeated champion…. he never even dared to dream of such an occurrence. 

“I think you will find this little one to be quite compatible with yourself.” All Might dropped the ball into Midoriya’s hands. 

“T-thank you very much!” The boy blurted out once he realized what just happened. 

“No problem.” All Might said as he slowly walked away. 

“Can I have an autograph?” Midoriya called out after him. 

“I will give it to you when we meet on the summit of this world. Until, then I hope you will keep striving.” All Might released his Dragonite and hopped on its back. “May I have your name?” 

“It is Izuku, sir!” 

“Izuku… I will remember that.” 

With that, All Might took off. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
